


Of Wisdom and Courage

by Elodie4011



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Weasley Family, Harmony - Freeform, Kind of Zelink, Link is Harry kind of, Slight Minerva Bashing, Zelda is Hermione kind of, Zelink(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elodie4011/pseuds/Elodie4011
Summary: Harry Potter walked into the forest, ready for death. He felt the spell hit him and awoke to a strange land. He meets a woman -- a goddess, if she is to be believed -- named Hylia, who offers him a choice. What will he do with that choice, let's find out, shall we?





	Of Wisdom and Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm writing again finally -- in two fandoms that inspiration never leaves me for, so hopefully I'll finish this one. Haha. Anyways, I'm writing this story as I haven't found a single one quite like the one I'm writing.
> 
>  
> 
> _"hylian"_  
>  **"parseltongue"**  
>  ****  
> _"spells"_  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Thoughts only have ' at the beginning and end of the thought.  
> Normal speak has " at the beginning and end of the words

_**Of Wisdom and Courage  
** _

_“Harry Potter,” he said very softly. His voice might have been_  
_part of the spitting fire. “The Boy Who Lived.”_  
_None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything_  
_was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and_  
_Harry thought inexplicably of Ginny, and her blazing look, and the_  
_feel of her lips on his —_  
_Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one_  
_side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded._  
_Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen_  
_now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control,_  
_before he betrayed fear —_  
_He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything_  
_was gone.[1]_

* * *

  
  
When Harry finally came to, the first thing he noticed was the place he was in did not much resemble the after life as he thought it would be. This place was filled with lush greenery, beautiful streams, and an ethereal fog hovered over the ground. Harry got up and made his way forward; towards the only building he could see.  
It took Harry maybe ten minutes to reach the building, but to him it felt like hours. His entire body ached, his legs were like jelly, and he was tired, so very, very, tired. Finally he opened the door to the building - or perhaps, a more accurate term would be a temple. Inside the temple there was a statue of a woman and in front of that statue stood a woman playing a harp. She had the most beautiful blonde hair and was wearing a white dress. Her jewelry were simple purple cuffs on each arm and cuffs of the same design and color holding the front of her hair in place. The woman turned slightly and he saw the corner of her mouth turn up and she started singing. She started singing in a language he had never heard. 'Is this the afterlife?' Harry wondered to himself, shaking his head to clear his thoughts he focused on her voice.

_"En dashe bu nobe shundu tie shutwu kewanu swa lei"_ [2] The woman stopped singing and turned to Harry. The woman opened her mouth and spoke _"It has been a long time, one with the soul of the Blue-Eyed Beast..."_

Harry looked around uncomfortably and then opened his mouth and spoke. "Erm, sorry, but I can't understand you." To Harry's utter surprise the woman smiled at him and started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Harry demanded to know.  
The woman smiled and said "Forgive me, child. It has been a long time since I last walked the Earth. I forgot that Hylian no longer existed there." Harry looked at her as if she was insane.

"What do you mean?" Harry, always the simple one, asked. He was curious of this place, of this woman, and why he was here. He should be dead shouldn't he? The question kept lingering in his mind -- what if he wasn't dead? What if Voldemort just sent him to a place where he could no longer protect his friends?

The woman, sensing his nervousness, smiled at him. "Calm down, Child. Everything shall be alright. My name is Hylia -- a goddess. And to answer your question, yes and no. You are dead but you aren't. I have come here to offer you a choice." Harry, again, looked at her as if she was insane.

"A goddess? You're surely joking, right?" Harry asked, unbelieving. "And what's this choice you're offering me?" Hylia -- The goddess, if she was to be believed -- smiled at him and said evasively. "All your questions shall be answered in a moment, first a history lesson."

The goddess launched into an explanation of how she created Hylians, now known as humans and of the three golden goddesses who created a supreme power, known as the Triforce, and then she told Harry of how she gave up her eternal life to be reborn again and again to keep Hylians safe from those who would seek the Triforce to control them.

"I do not know what went wrong this time. My soul was not able to be reborn, and your soul never completely awakened, Hero, chosen by the Goddess. This is quite terrible as an Evil plagues the land, once again searching for the Triforce. If that Evil, I believe you all call him Voldemort -- were to ever lay his hands upon it then he would take control of the entirety of the Earth. The hiding place of the Triforce, has long since been lost, but knowledge is never forgotten. All it takes is a simple peek into the past and he could find all that he ever wanted to know about the Triforce." Hylia smiled at Harry. "That is where you come in, Child."

"Me?" Harry asked shocked. "Why me?" Harry was mentally bemoaning his life wondering why everything always fell to him to do. Hylia simply said "Because you have the soul of my Hero. You are the one I chose." Harry groaned.

"What about this choice that you are offering me?" Harry asked curiously. Hylia smiled at him and said "It's quite simple, really. I am offering you the choice to go back in time with all your memories in-tact and save everyone you can. Of course, I shall also be reincarnated this time around."

Harry tossed the idea around in his head. It was a very tempting offer, going back and saving as many people as he could. It was so very tantalizing and for a moment Harry allowed himself to be sucked into dreams of living with Sirius and Remus, not having to live in the cupboard under the stairs, but Harry forced himself back to reality. Such an offer could not come without a catch, obviously. "What's the catch?"

Hylia smiled and said in response, "You're very smart Harry, smarter than previous reincarnations have been. It's a small catch, really. You have to help me revive the kingdom of Hyrule and the magic of the Hylians."  
Hylia held out her hand, and, in a flash of yellow, a floating Triangle appeared. "This is the Triforce of Courage. You have proven yourself worthy of possessing it. If you wish to accept my offer, than reach out and touch the Triforce." As Hylia finished speaking, she watched Harry debate with himself before he nodded at her and placed his hand on the Triforce, then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - Excerpt from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pg 704  
> [2] - Ancient Hylian lyrics for Ballad of the Goddess; it means 
> 
> "Oh, one of youth,  
> Goddess, guide you,  
> Ground, lead you,  
> Bring light to the land...
> 
> When darkness falls,  
> Courage, guide you,  
> Light, meets you,  
> Hold your sword,  
> Skyward..."


End file.
